


The Freedom of Your Lips

by ambrollins



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Breathplay, F/F, Finger Sucking, GAY MACDEE FRIENDSHIP RULES, M/M, MACDEE FRIENDSHIP, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i kept it light, light macdennis, not explicitly stated but has hints of:, platonic deedennis, post-episode: s12e10 Dennis' Double Life, who needs glennis tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrollins/pseuds/ambrollins
Summary: Her other half, her twin, had left her behind and all Dee could do was move along. While creating a surprising bond with the person she least expected, she finds that she still has things to discover about herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of these was a measly eight-hundred word skeleton sent in the form a message to the bestie. It just sort got away from me into something eight times bigger than that, that I somehow dished out in a span of three to four sleepless days. The reason is that there is not enough MacDee friendship out here and if I have to build a mountain of it myself, then I will. By now I've gotten tired of looking at it, so here it is. Please enjoy! xoxo

He had left her behind and there had been no way of knowing if he was coming back any time soon. If at all. As the days and weeks passed by they slowly stunned Dee. They left her feeling incomplete. The only thing filling the void of loneliness and hurt was liquor.

When Dennis had taken off, no one made a thing out of it. Not even Mac. There wasn’t a single person who didn’t think he’d come back after a week, probably less, with his tail between his legs and everything would go back to normal. They all had bets going on when he’d come back and surprisingly, out of all of them Mac was the one that thought Dennis would last the longest time away. Dee hadn’t thought Mac really believed that, he probably just hadn’t wanted to jinx Dennis’ unavoidable, quick return. Even if it had meant losing the bet. The lovesick idiot. Still, she couldn’t help feel bad for him and she didn’t know why. He was less annoying when Dennis wasn’t around. That probably had everything to do with it. The departure seemed to have a similar effect on Charlie as well, which only led her to fully confirm Dennis really had been the source of her personal misery.

But he was her twin, they were made from the exact same cells, flesh, blood. By the laws of twin bonds, it simply wasn’t her fault she missed him. She mostly hated him though it was hard to imagine a world where he wasn’t a part of her daily life.

Dee wondered how Dennis could have left her like that. Even if it was fair play because of what she had done to him before a few years back. Still, she knew that if her career had truly taken off as she had so long dreamed, she would have made an effort to stay in touch at the very least. Dennis had given her nothing, no texts or calls. He had no regard for her well being, no regard for her feelings. Typical Dennis. She couldn't have been stuck with a worse twin.

She had been tempted on multiple occasions to ask Mac if Dennis had reached out to him, but ended up being too prideful to let on she was worried about him. Mac was still erratic at times, still flew off the handle, but once or twice he actually managed to calm himself down. Charlie had tried taking over for Dennis when Mac blew his casket, but neither his touch nor his words seemed to soothe like Dennis’ had. For what it was worth, it wasn’t that Dee thought Mac deserved someone better. It was that she thought Dennis didn’t deserve someone that good.

 

* * *

 

She lounged around the apartment Dennis and Mac used to share. She had technically broken in with her lock pick, she was nothing if not resourceful, but if no one was there to catch her, did it really matter? Truth be told, Dee didn’t really know why she had been there in the first place, she and Mac weren’t close, the asshole. The best she could come up with at the time was that being around his old place, his old shit, helped her feel close to her brother again. Just a little went a long way.

Mac wasn’t around, he was probably partying his sorrows away. She couldn't blame him. Well, to a point. They were both stupid and idiotic enough to love Dennis. Granted they loved him in different ways, but they loved him nonetheless.  
  
She could only guess one place in particular he'd be at. The Rainbow. Out of all the gay bars in Philly that seemed to be his favorite. Thirty minutes later she had been proved right. It took her a while to find him in the rowdy crowd once inside, but she found him. When Dee approached him, she could already tell something was off and she knew exactly what it was. As much as she claimed to hate him and vice versa, they knew each other better than they were likely to ever admit.  
  
Before Dee walked up to him though, she made a stop by the bar full of patrons.

When she reached him, she nudged him with her elbow, two shots already in each hand. A sign that she had come in peace. Tequila, naked. No salt and no lime.  
  
He seemed grateful and even granted her a smile. Though it was a you-try-to-mean-it-but-your-heart-is-just-not-in-it kind of smile, Dee took it because it was still a comforting gesture. She didn't get to see many of those from Mac and she appreciated the effort. He didn’t even make a single crack about how sharp her elbows supposedly were or about anything else for that matter. Part of the reason for him being so mellow was that there wasn’t much tension between them lately.

Dee had been lonelier than usual, maybe that’s why she tracked him down to a gay bar. Definitely not because they were actually close friends who refused to surrender to that fact because they were too goddamn stubborn for their own good.

They consecutively downed the shots and groaned at the intensity of the flavor  in unison. The all-too familiar burn of the amber liquid rapidly began to soothe the sharp edges.

“It’s a special night, I’m buying us another round,” Mac offered, his voice loud enough for her to hear. It’s the first thing either of them had said to each other.

Dee’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Why is it special?”

“We’ll have to wait and see,” he responded with a mischievous smirk that tugged at his lips. His mood is started to lift and it was infectious.

She nodded and grinned, letting him know she was very open to whatever the night had in store for them.

The Rainbow appeared to cater more to to men than any other demographic, so Dee was one of the few women there. She noticed a redhead from afar and instantly fell in love with her hair. She wondered if she could pull off going red.

Mac gestured for her to follow him and bought them another round of tequila, Cuervo.

“Heyooo!” She exclaimed, then leaned in to ask, “Since when do you drink the good shit, Mac?”

“Since now, I guess!” He yelled getting more excited by the second. He then pulled a decent wad of bills that caused Dee’s eyes to widen. He paid the bartender and gave him a hefty tip, topping it off with a wink before turning back to Dee who stood there with a confused expression on her face. He read her body language and must have immediately known what she was silently asking him. ‘ _Since when do you actually have more than a few measly dollars to your name and how did you get that?_ ’ He gave a sheepish little shrug, “Oh, you know, I got a little side business action goin’, that’s all.”

Dee knew just what that meant, “You’re dealing again.” It wasn’t a question. She leaned in so as not to yell over the crowd and the music about the subject at hand.

“Oh, no, no, no..Well, I mean, yeah, but it’s not what you think. Just small time shit, ya know?” Mac assured her. “Gotta pay for these nights out somehow.”

She found herself pretty satisfied with his answer, but more so with the fact that she got one and it was honest. A couple months ago, Dee was sure he would have called her a bird and told her to my mind her own goddamn business. “Just be careful with that shit, we can’t afford to lose you,” she warned, surprising herself in the process.. Since when the fuck did she care that much about Mac?

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, mother hen,” he agreed, but there was a warmth to it that Dee couldn’t place.

Dee ignored it and fixated on what he had called her, “What?! Did you just call me a bird, asshole?”

Mac stopped for a second, and it was like Dee could see the gears slowly begin to turn inside his head. “Oh, I guess I did.” When she eyed him warily, he added, “Oh. Oh! But not like that!” He laughed. “C’mon bozo, our shots are waiting and I’m dying to get blacked out. Browned out at the very least.”

Dee actually believed him and conceded. This time they had the full ensemble; salt, shot, lime. “Woooooo! That is some good shit!” she beamed when she was done with her lime. “Goddamn,” she said, feeling herself loosening up and untangling the anxiety wrapped around her bones.

“It goddamn is!” he agreed in a muffled voice. He was still passively sucking on the lime with a distant look in his eyes before Dee snapped two fingers in front of his face. Startled, he blurted out, “No, I wasn’t!”

“Wasn’t what, boner?” Dee wondered with an amused chuckle. “I didn’t say anything.”

“I just meant- Like, I wasn’t thinking abou- what? No, I… No! I um- Just... Uh…” he stuttered helplessly. “Just c’mon, dude,” he deflected and took her hand, more so dragging her behind him than as a some display of show of affection. He led her to the dance floor and, throwing inhibitions to the wind, they danced together. It was actually fun when Mac wasn’t doing his weird karate dance moves he was so fond of. That night, he just flowed with the music. Dee observed him a little more, noticing how different he was under those lights on that dance floor. She’d never seen that side to him, it was like…. Like for once he wasn’t pretending or trying entirely too hard to be someone he wasn’t. There, he just seemed to be the Mac he ought to be; carefree, relaxed, almost self-loving.

Dee had never looked up to him before, and she certainly didn’t at that moment, not at all, she told herself, but she tried to follow his example and let go as well. They moved in and around each other settling into a rhythm together. They laughed together, astonished that it was possible to have fun like that with each other. Normally they were at each other's throats incessantly, but it was easy and lighthearted, with no one around to put them down. It was incredibly freeing.

So they allowed themselves to have a good time together.

Dee noticed the redhead from before once again. She watched how effortlessly the woman moved to the beat of the music, as if her body was made of water. She was fluid in her movements, making it look so easy. Dee just stood there stupidly, her own dancing slowing down as she focused most of her attention on that woman.

Then she was being pulled away, from her distraction by Mac, who had her by the wrist and was hauling her to get another drink it seemed. “Watch it, dickwad!” Dee shrieked and Mac turned back while simultaneously letting her wrist go. “Oh. Not you, boner, some douche got in my way and almost elbowed me in the fucking face. Ass!”

Mac looked relieved and a little grin emerged on his face as he silently mouthed something about checking out that beefcake in front of him. He appeared to be following the guy who, was surprisingly quite ripped. Dee would normally have been jealous that Mac could land the attention of a guy like that, but her mind had already drifted elsewhere.

The Beefcake bought not just Mac a drink, but her as well, reasoning to Mac that he wouldn’t leave his friend empty-handed. They all had double Vegas Bombs, the best one that Dee had ever personally had. They toasted and then drank them in one gulp. Beefcake seemed to be have a sudden rush of adrenaline when he grabbed both Dee and Mac by the hand and pulled them close as they stood at the edge of the dancefloor. He placed himself in between them, facing Dee but grinding backwards into Mac. Dee just followed their pace but never got all up in Beefcake’s face. From over The man’s shoulder, she saw Mac mouth the words, “He’s mine, bitch.”

She rolled her eyes and mouthed back the words, “I know, dick!” making sure that Beefcake didn’t see her do it. But then she saw Mac chuckle. He was fucking with her, the goddamn shithead was fucking with her. “Ass!” she now mouthed at him, but his playful snicker made it impossible for her to feign anger, and she was unable to suppress a small bit of laughter.

“What cha laughing at?” Beefcake asked her as they continued dancing as a trio.

She smirked, “Oh not much, Mac just made the ugliest thirst face when you backed up into him, is all.” That would teach him.

His eyes went wide just as Beefcake turned back to inspect Mac’s now completely flustered expression. He tried to recover but wasn’t anywhere near saving face. Fortunately for him, it worked in his favor as Beefcake now turned to face him and placed a hand on Mac’s waist, pressing them close as they rocked together, not quite grinding, but not… _not_ , either.

Though Dee was admittedly enjoying the view of Beefcake’s ass, she wasn’t even close to being buzzed and that simply wouldn’t do. She was looking to get completely wrecked, imminent hangover be damned. She would sleep through the entire goddamn day the next day if she had to, but she was going to enjoy this night. She figured she would end up broke as usual anyway, so she advised Mac and his soon-to-be lay that if they wanted free shots to follow her.

They were right at her heels and she didn’t even have to look back to know it. Who in their right mind would refuse free booze with no strings attached? As Dee walked toward the bar where most of the timid losers nursing their drinks sat idly by, a sight of red caught her eye. When she turned to follow it with her gaze, she found a beautiful face attached to it. The woman was thick around the edges, yet petite in height, and she was looking right at Dee this time. Then, with her hair  swaying behind her, she goddam strutted towards her. Before she knew it, Dee had already reached the bar and accidentally bumped into it from being so sidetracked with That Woman, who just seemed to chuckle fondly. In that instance, it was as if for once Dee wasn’t being laughed at, but was invited to join in the joke.

At that point, Dee had almost forgotten about Mac and Beefcake, until Mac whispered in her ear incredulously, “I can’t believe you’re gay too and didn’t even tell me. What the hell, Deandra?” He only used her full name when he was actually stunned or surprised by her.

“The fuck are you talking about, Mac?” She whispered back. “I’ll have you know, I’ve been with plenty of men, hot men!”

“I was with lots of hot women too before-”

“And even more ugly ones,” Dee countered.

“BUT,” he kept rolling his eyes at her for her trouble, “as you can see it didn’t make me any less gay even though I wanted it to. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Well keep it to yourself!” she hissed back at him. “I’m not having this conversation with you!” She quickly signaled for the bartender, who was quick to service her when he saw Mac was with her. “Four Fireballs, let’s go, twink.” He shot daggers at her, not she payed attention.

Mac pressed on just a bit more, “Alright, fine. Have that conversation with her then.” He smugly motioned towards the redhead who had just joined them.

The first words out of her mouth were, “You’re gonna buy me a drink, Blondie.” It wasn’t a question, much less a request. She stated it matter-of-factly, oozing complete confidence.

“Oh am I, sweetheart? What makes you think you can just waltz up to me and demand a drink from a stranger?” Dee challenged. Something in her belly started doing little flips.

“Because I knew you’ve been ogling me all night, yeah I noticed, _sweetheart_. So since I saved you the trouble of having to hit on me first, the least you can do, is buy me something.” She flirtatiously shot back. “Anything.”

Something about her tone pissed Dee off, but above all, it caused her to get that familiar heated sensation right below her abdomen. She didn’t understand it, but she didn’t fight it either. She eyed Red up and down, taking in the depth of her warm skin and eyes. She had already caved before they even spoke. “Fireball it is then.” She turned to pay for the shots, ignoring Mac and his hook-up who were pretending to submersed in their own conversation but were obviously eavesdropping. When they all got their shots, she toasted, echoing Mac’s words from before, “To whatever the night has in store for us.” The other three slurred their words a little when they repeated their own version of the toast after her and took their shotful of sweetened fire.

They had only just downed their shots, groaning and wheezing from the intoxicating sensation, when Red was quick, too quick, to order another round: vodka this time. Mac and Beefcake waited a minute before taking theirs, mostly watching in cheeky delight at Dee’s situation developing before them. Dee barely hesitated, relying on her lengthy years of alcoholism to outdo this little bitch. Who did she think she was? You know, besides one of the most fascinating women Dee had ever laid eyes on. That was neither here nor there.

They slammed their empty glasses against the bar top at the same time, eyeing each other and trying not to betray the fact that they definitely over did it with that last shot. “Dance with me?” Red asked and that time it was actually a request. Dee could appreciate that.

With a smirk and no words, Dee took her by the hand and pulled her close, beginning to sway with her to the beat of the song playing as she guided them both to join the rest of the dancing crowd. She was intoxicated on fiery booze and equally fiery red hair. Realizing that Red was the better dancer of the two, Dee let her lead and followed along, taking in the way she shamelessly checked Dee out from head to toe. The unrelenting fire in Dee’s ribcage combined with the fire that was this woman taking her over completely. She wrapped one arm around Red’s waist and used her free one to cup her ass. Dee was fearless. Or drunk. But she was going places she never before had ventured to.

It was then that something delicately and seamlessly slid into place. She was freed. She was tasting freedom and it tasted like liquor and vanilla chapstick. Best of all, it was kissing her back.

When Red smoothly pulled away and walked away winking at her, Dee knew she was supposed to follow and follow she did. As she made her way after the other woman, she briefly looked around for Mac but neither he nor Beefcake were anywhere to be seen. Not that she was distracted with the thought for long, because Red had just slipped into the bathroom and Dee really didn’t want to keep her waiting, mostly because she didn’t want to wait either.

When she made it just inside the bathroom, Red practically goddamn jumped on her. Dee ended up stumbling backwards into what was an empty stall. Once inside, Red locked the door and assaulted her lips with an eager kiss. It wasn’t passionate, but it incredibly hot. That was all Dee needed to make the unfamiliar situation work.

They ended up completely pressed against each other on the side of the restroom cubicle, a fever coursing from one mouth to another. Dee wasted no time in getting to the point and rubbed her fingers over the soft and already moistened fabric of Red’s panties beneath her skirt eliciting a little moan from Red upon contact. Soon she was slipping two fingers between their mouths to smother them in saliva, lubricating them. It was sloppy and wet and Dee didn’t goddamn care. She pushed up her partner’s short skirt, pulled down her underwear, and nudged her hand into the heat awaiting between her thighs. She gasped at the sensation of Sweet Dee’s trembling fingers against her hot, needy flesh. This was uncharted territory for Dee, but she was so uninhibited and so hungry that she went based off instinct. She did what she would have wanted done to her.

She slid her hand in and out of her, slowly and tentatively at first until Red desperately grinded against Dee's fingers, damn near riding them to the point where Dee wondered how her feet were still intact with the ground. Dee adjusted the angle of her fingers before she added a third and curled them as she pressed them inside her, her thumb rubbing her clit with expertise that came from practicing on herself through the years. Red’s moans had turned to whimpers,and she couldn’t coherently form words but it wasn’t stopping her from trying.

“I’m-I’m- g-gonna… I’m gonna cu- I’m-” and then she did with an unhinged whine, gripping Dee by the shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Bruises that Dee would later treasure. She maintained the pressure and speed of her hand, letting her partner ride out her climax with every last wave her body allowed, her long hair sticking to the side of her face from sweat.

Their foreheads were pressed together, though they weren’t looking at each other. The sounds Red made when she came were unlike anything Dee had ever experienced before in her sex life. She pulled her hand back from between the other woman’s thighs and licked it, slowly savoring it. The smell alone was goddamn intoxicating. The taste was not quite sweet, but not bitter either, just robust. It was earthy and musky, a lot like her own, but better. A thousand times better.

Red’s mouth was right there, inches away from her’s and suddenly Dee wanted her to taste herself, wanted her to have the pleasure of sucking herself off Dee’s sticky-wet fingers. She did so immediately, reveling in in her own essence.

Dee was impossibly wet. She shifted positions just enough to have her thigh between Red’s legs and vice versa. She lifted her thigh up to the heat between Red’s legs with her panties serving as an added source of friction, holding the sole of her foot against her shin for leverage and beginning to rock back and forth. She didn’t even know if this position would work but her partner wasn’t complaining so she kept on. A choke got caught in her partner’s throat, but she didn’t try to fight it. Instead it looked like she was purposefully inhaling and exhaling short, half-hearted harsh breaths as she rode Dee’s leg erratically.

When Dee made sense of the way Red seemed to enjoy short gasped breaths, an idea flickered in her brain. She couldn’t ignore it and had to at least try it. She flipped their positions with her partner up against the stall wall that time. She repositioned her leg where it had previously been, letting her other leg hold her steady up. Then Dee grabbed a hold of the bathroom door with one hand and carefully rested her other hand on Red’s throat, testing the waters before she was granted permission.

Red’s only response was a gasp of pleasure but it wasn’t enough for Dee. So she asked, “You want that, huh? Is that what you want, pretty baby?” She didn’t know where the nickname came from, but she promptly decided it that didn’t matter when the woman she was pressed to was nodding eagerly, urging her to squeeze, to suppress her oxygen intake.”Tell me when to stop,” she instructed her partner who nodded in acknowledgement. Dee added pressure to her grip, cautiously eyeing the girl for any warning signs she should stop. She had some experience in this part but usually she was on the receiving end. She was driven by intuition and desire..

When Red muttered out a breathy “Okay,” Dee stopped putting any additional force on her delicate throat. She then removed her thigh that had been maintaining up the slow, steady rhythm from between the other woman’s legs. She sucked on three fingers, moistening and warming them up with the wetness of her mouth before using them as a replacement for her leg. Her fingers slipped in and out of her partner almost of their own greedy accord and it earned her a shockingly loud moan from Red. Not that Dee cared if anyone heard them and if her other hand hadn’t been on the other woman’s neck restricting oxygen from fully and steadily reaching her lungs and brain, she’d have grabbed a fistful of that red hair.

While Dee was used to this hand technique on herself, her hand was getting worn out and she still wanted Red to come again. She removed her right hand from her throat and placed it just underneath her left one to add more pressure and speed to her cunt. Dee leaned forward, pressing her face against Red’s neck and kissing, sucking, practically breathing the woman in. Her thumb worked over Red’s clit again, settling into a quick, steady pattern with the rest of her fingers, urging her to come, “C’mon, baby. C’mon, be a good girl for me, baby.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper that somehow still maintained Dee’s classic high pitch. “C’mon, I know you want to, know you need it. Pretty please, baby,” she cooed.

That’s what it took to get Red squirming and quivering beneath her touch a second time, maintaining just enough force to let her drift away in the remaining bits of her orgasm. When she finished, Dee sucked on her fingers herself, left them as clean as her mouth could before sending herself crashing against Red’s mouth again. Dee calmed herself down, allowing herself to catch her breath and kissing her slowly. They regained their breath as their kiss slowed down to almost a halt.

Dee hadn’t even noticed that one of her partner’s hands had slid down to the button of her jeans until she felt her undoing them. Her mind didn’t work as fast as her needy body did, because it took her a good minute to realize Red had pushed her back against the door of the stall. She undid Dee’s jeans and was hurriedly pulling them down, kneeling down and peppered kisses on her thighs, nipping here and there. Dee succumbed to her, taking one leg out the her pants which she quickly felt was being essentially flung over the other woman’s shoulder to allow her free access to the heat between Dee’s stunning, long legs.

Dee had one hand above her holding tight to the stall door, her other hand deep in Red’s hair who was encouraged by the sole sound of Dee’s labored breathing. She couldn’t remember the last time a man ate her out with such freedom and self-confidence and was actually _good_ at it. This woman was better than good with her mouth and fingers; she was fucking great, and Dee was sure she knew it. She even moaned into Dee’s soft flesh as she tongue fucked her cunt before adding a finger to assist.

“Oooh fuck, mmm just like that, just like tha-uuh!” Dee praised, feeling her orgasm embarrassingly incoming already. Realistically though, she couldn’t bring herself to care too much in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were shut tight and the only thoughts on her mind were, ‘Why on earth hadn’t she tried this with a woman before? The experience was far above any pathetic man that came before her.’ and “Shit, shh- shit, oooh fuck-” then Dee let out a loud fucking gasp that she didn’t even the chance to suppress before it was reverberating off the bathroom walls and bouncing between them. “P-please, I’m, I’m gonna…”

“Mhmm,” is all Red murmured in response before resuming her skilled tongue work on her clit, flicking and licking while she pumped her fingers in and out of her, gradually building up to an impossible combination of tempo and precision that Dee could not hold off her orgasm any longer.

She came with the woman’s mouth on her, sucking and licking at her for all she was worth. Dee nearly lost balance but grabbed another wall of the bathroom's stall with the hand that had made itself at home in that gorgeous red hair that had first caught her eye. Red herself reaches up to steady Dee by her waist with her one unoccupied hand while the flood of unrestrained pleasure rolled over her and enveloped her down to the bone. Dee hadn't come that hard in a while. Maybe ever. Her partner hadn’t quite stopped lapping at her folds of tender flesh and Dee tried to gesture to her that she could stop, but was met with a playfully indignant remark.

“Uh-uh, I’m not done and neither are you,” Red said, looking up at her through thick lashes that allowed her to feign a spirit of innocence even though she had just been nose deep in another woman’s pussy and was apparently going for seconds. She led right off the bat with an already fervid, steady pace of tongue and finger fucking. Then she solely focused on her clit, stroking vigorously with her tongue until she evoked another orgasm out of Dee who found herself damn near whimpering at the sensation that once again took over her heaving body so soon after having just climaxed a minute before.

Had Dee known Red’s actual name, it probably would have escaped her trembling lips by then. The thrilling waves of gratification flushed her body and were still ebbing through her when the woman responsible for it rose up on what must have been aching legs and kissed her wet and shallow. They embraced sharing the taste of Deandra’s essence.

Red was the first to pull away, half smirking and casually wiping her bottom lip with her thumb, clearly satisfied with her handy work as she admired Dee’s disheveled appearance.

Dee’s voice was small with exhaustion and satisfaction in her own right, “That was…”

“Yeah, it was.” Red said with a sense of finality. It felt like an attempt nonchalantly shut down any surging ideas that what happened between them might be more than a one-night stand, as if she didn’t want the casual post-bliss mood ruined.

Dee was grateful for it and moved away from the door while trying to regain some sort of dignity given her half-naked, tousled state. She couldn’t and tried to avoid the other woman’s amused stare.

“Don’t sweat it, Blondie. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve ended up exactly like you did right now,” she sympathized, pulling down her bunched up skirt. “I’ll see you around,” she told Dee, offhandedly adding, “or not.” But she punctuated it with a smile Dee could only interpret as genuine. Then she was out of their stall and taking up the one next to them.

 

* * *

 

By the time she cleaned up and exited the bathroom, Dee searched the crowd for Mac. Except he was nowhere to be found, so she ordered herself a Long Island Ice Tea and lounged by the bar with the virgin losers still sitting there. She leaned backwards into the counter strip as she sipped her drink which incidentally tasted goddamn amazing. Before she realized it, Mac was right back there at her side, Beefcake no longer in sight. A lazy smile rests on his face and he seems more relaxed than she has seen him in a long, long time.

The matching grins they displayed were telling enough to each other. No doubt Mac got his rocks off too. Dee scooted closer to him so she wouldn’t have to yell, "You wanna go? I'm pretty spent."

"Yeah I bet you are, I saw you head to the bathroom with that chick you couldn’t keep your hands off of," Mac replied and Dee couldn't help blushing.

“Look who’s talking, you and Beefcake were much worse than me and her, you horny assdick,” she came back at him.

It was his turn to turn red and he just laughed, but wouldn’t submit. “Oh c’mon, we weren’t _that_ bad!”

“Schyeah! You were!” Dee insisted in a half-chuckle half-scoff.

Mac just elbowed her playfully. He was clearly in a great mood by then. “You wanna walk back to the apartment or grab a cab? I’ll spot ya,” he offered.

“Now that is something I never thought I’d hear you say. You, offering to pay, for Good Ole Sweet Dee?” She asked in actual disbelief. “Ya know, you were right, it really is a special night!”

“Told ya, bitch,” Mac answered, cracking up again.

Dee liked this Mac. “If you ever dare repeat this to anyone I’ll deny it, but where has this Mac been all along, huh? I haven’t once wanted to smack you on the mouth all night!”

“I could ask you the same thing! I haven’t even been compelled to call you a bird all night, and that is huge for me!” He claimed proudly. “It did stop being funny a while ago anyway, but hey, small victories.”

“Small victories,” Dee agreed, practically beaming. Then she offered, “Alright loser, you want some? You’ve been eyeing my damn drink since you got back.”

“God, finally! I thought you’d never ask, you dick.”

Dee scoffs half amused, half incredulously her voice screeching a little, “Oh my god, you goddamn cheapskate! You’re the one with the wad of cash.”

Mac was doing the thing where he bites lower lip when he’s all too amused with himself, “I just wanted to see if your bitchass would share,” he shrugged and braced for the lousy smack that landed on his arm.

“Newsflash, dumbass, it’s a thing friends do.” She was smiling and was almost as entertained as him.

“Oh we’re friends now?” He challenged with pure smugness.

“I- I.. No! I mean, we’re ya know,” she stuttered, “like, not _not friends_ , but, like- uh...”

“Shut up and c’mon, bozo,” Mac snickered, all too happy with himself. “I’ll pay for the cab but if you don’t hurry up, I’m leaving your scrawny ass here.” He walked off still laughing.

Dee shook her head, unable to suppress a chuckle of her own. She quickly gulped the last of her drink and hurried behind him, not willing to take the chance that he would actually leave her behind. After all, she didn’t have a great track record with that sort of thing.

 

* * *

 

They stumbled into the apartment giggling and searching for more booze. Mac pulled out the good tequila that had apparently been stashed away.

“Den and I had kept this strictly for only the most special of occasions, but I figure now’s as good a time as any to have some.” He took a plastic cup out and poured Dee a generous portion. “I hadn’t even thought of touching it since the asshole left,” he finished, looking away and clearing his throat before turning back to her. Mac gave a hard swallow, "To our special night out," he toasted, his voice the slightest bit shaky.

"To Dennis being out of our lives," she countered, abruptly. It hurt to have those words leave her lips, but she didn't regret them.

“To your gay ass coming out,” he retaliated, gleefully.

“Well, I- I don’t know about that!” she claimed. “I mean, yeah... yeah, some lesbo shit went down, but… well, you know better than anyone how hard that shit is to process and I am too wasted to do that kind of shit right now.”

Mac seemed to give some thought to what she said then agreed, “Alright, alright, fair enough. To Dennis being out of our lives then.” He visibly strained to keep his voice steady.

They tried to clink the plastic cup and bottle together, chortling when they failed to make the desired sound. Dee took a long drink of the smooth liquor, savoring the warm trail it left down her throat, while Mac drank straight from the bottle. They then made their way to the couch, relief filling their tired bones from the dancing and hook-ups.

They talked about nothing in particular as they kept drinking and drinking _and drinking_. A somber mood threatened to take over whenever Dennis came up in the conversation, so they stopped bringing him up all together. A while later they passed out, both secretly hoping the bond they had shared would prolong past that night.

It did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you so much! Above all I want to thank my wonderful beta [anxiouslyawaiting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyawaiting). She was the person I originally sent the mini-version to and she was _such_ an important part of making this fic happen. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if it's something you're inclined to give! I have a lot of Big Feelings I'm always wanting to spill, so feel free to hit up my [tumblr](http://thegangbrokeme.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/rainmakerpose)! xoxo


End file.
